leavannyfandomcom-20200213-history
Starmie
Stars, also known as Starmie, are highly useful in battle This page is about Starmie's stats Biology Starmie, like its pre-evolved form, resembles a sea star. Its body is violet, but it retains the gold formation on its front. Starmie's red jewel core is larger than Staryu’s and has developed to resemble a cut precious stone. The major change that took place upon evolution to Starmie was the growing of a second star on its back. This second set of arms is semi-attached, being able to spin 360°. Gender differences Starmie is a genderless species. Special abilities Starmie's central core glows in seven different colors, but typically shows up as red. It can also emit electrical waves from the core that are powerful enough to reach the furthest parts of the universe. It spins the star on its back to propel itself through the water and sometimes to launch itself out of the water and fly through the air for short periods of time. It is through this behavior that Starmie uses attacks like many others. Starmie still retains all of the abilities of Staryu including the move Recover and firing off energy attacks from its core. Behaviour Much like Staryu, Starmie are nocturnal creatures and become active at nighttime. Despite this, captured Starmie have been known for surprising tenacity and enthusiasm during the daytime. It is unknown exactly why wild Starmie are mainly night dwellers, however, there has always been the conclusion that Starmie and Staryu are from an alien planet, implying that perhaps the night sky brings the species some sort of comfort in familiarity. This Pokémon has also been noted to “send electric waves into outer space”. These transmissions have also been referred to as “radio signals”. This is very possibly some type of communication between terrestrial Starmie and their alien relatives. The multi-color glowing of Starmie’s core is also believed to be a method of communication inside the species. Starmie’s core is most commonly seen as red in color, which may be a relaxed or dormant signal as according to the Starmie communication system. The core will go dark if Starmie is knocked unconscious, and will sometimes flicker, similarly to a light bulb. Pokédex entries People in ancient times imagined that Starmie were transformed from the reflections of stars that twinkled on gentle waves at night. This Pokémon has a geometric body. Because of its body, the locals suspect that it is an alien creature. Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem. At the center of its body is a red core, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky. The center section of its body is called the core. It glows in a different color each time it is seen. Regardless of the environment it lives in, its body grows to form a symmetrical geometric shape. At the center of its body is a red core, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky. Stats Learnset Evolution Starmie evolves from Staryu either through a Water Stone, reaching Lv 45 (in Pokemon) or paying 75 acorns (in Ice Age Village).